


SERIES 1: Kalopsia

by ScarlettEnvy26



Series: Frozen Heart [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Children's Stories, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fifth Sector, Fluff, Foreign Language, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Threats of Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettEnvy26/pseuds/ScarlettEnvy26
Summary: Kalopsia: noun– The delusion of things being more beautiful thanthey truly are
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Raimon Natsumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Frozen Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156199
Kudos: 1





	1. A New Wind Blows Through Raimon!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted on Fanfiction net  
> Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5
> 
> My main goal with this is to experiment with my styles and try to explore my comfort grounds, so this may seem kind of all over the area. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please no flames.

  
The Soccer pitch lay in dusty ruins under their feet, the yells of the second team ringing around them. Candace almost felt sorry for them, before Tsurugi Kyousuke turned to her with a grin on his face.

'Your go?' He asked half-tanuntingly, making her huff in annoyance. It felt as if everyone in Fifth Sector knew about her avoidance to physically harming anyone outside the organisation, and barely anybody mocked her more for it that her emo friend.

'That's enough, Tsurugi' She drawled, tucked her phone into the pockets of her jeans. 'We're here to make them obey, not to kill them'

'Aw come on Miz!' The boy exclaimed, losing the cocky grin. Candace saw the dust settle, saw the adults running towards them and pulled herself into action, slapping the boy's shoulder. 'Mizuki' she hissed fiercely. 'Don't call me Miz!'

An eye roll was the next she saw before the voice rang out: 'How could you do this!'

They turned, Tsurugi setting the arrogant leer on his face. Candace opted for an emotionless mask and a blank smile. The man in front of them was tall, brown haired and brown eyed. Kudou Michiya, she knew, absurdly proud of being able to recognise him. The man next to him was a stranger to her.

Tsurugi smirked. 'I've destroyed Raimon's soccer club!' he announced proudly, almost making her wince. _Second Soccer Club, bastard. Don't make yourself look ignorant._

'Do you think you can get away with this!' The second man rages, making Candace's smile become true. 'Tell us your name and class!'

'If we had been in your pathetic school you would've known us by now' Candace announced calmly, a deep feeling of amusement coming from the man's rage. Tsurugi shot her a grin before looking to the side. 'Wouldn't know, since today's my first day'

'New student' Kudou stated, eyes on Kyousuke, his voice cold. 'What are your names?'

'Mizuki' she said smoothly. 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' he replies. 'So you're Coach Kudou?'

Candace felt, rather than saw the Second Soccer Team trying to get up and pulling themselves away from the most likely psychopaths on the field. She glanced sideways and caught the glance of their Captain with the grey and pink hair, Ichino. His eyes widened and flicked away, to two figures on a hill. Candace frowned as she tried to distinguish the two figures, an adult and a small boy.

'You've destroyed the soccer club?' She snapped back to attention.

'Yeah. Soccer's useless, don't you think?' That had been a rhetorical question, she knew. Tsurugi didn't really want an answer. 'Its a waste of time–'

'Coach Kudou!' A female voice interrupted his mini-rant. Otonashi Haruna, Candace knew then. The small boy gazed nervously at them.

'What makes you think you can start a fight here?' She asked them, making her smirk. _Come to God's Eden and we'll show you a fight._

'Fight?' he asked, nudging her in glee. 'Did we do any fighting here?' he commanded of the Second Captain.

'He... he never used his fists. All he used was that soccer ball and we... we...'

Death Sword, She thought in satisfaction, and for a moment a stunned silence rang through Raimon. 'No way' Otonashi whispered.

'Its true'

'All it took was one guy...'

'Why?' Ichino asked, on the ground. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Soccer is useless' Tsurugi declared smugly. 'And we're here to destroy it.'

Here, he shot her a nervous look, so fast that it was almost unseeable to anyone else, and she knew then that he still remembered their earlier arguement.

Then, to the adults: 'Starting today, the soccer club is disbanded.'

'Disbanded!' The small boy by Otonashi' side gasped, making Candace internally wince. _This one is going to give us trouble about it._ She had only been with Fifth Sector for three years but she knew that.

'You can't do that!' Otonashi cried. 'Oh I can' Tsurugi replied, sending her a glance half smug half _help-back-me-up-here_.

'Government's orders Coach, Miss' Candace stated simply, giving them glares, and one to the brunette boy by their side for good measure. The adults held the true power but that didn't mean that children were defenseless.

'Do you have a grudge against soccer' Otonashi asked Tsurugi fiercely. _How did she know?_ But Kudou turned to me, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Government?'

I stayed silent. 'Grudge?' Tsurugi asked, shutting his eyes. 'Who knows. But, what I do know is that wastes of time like soccer are not needed!'

'A grudge against soccer?' The brunette whispered softly. Candace glanced at him, wondering. Yep, a fight was most definitely going to come from him. She could already feel the headache incoming– and turned back to see Tsurugi kicking the soccer ball into the trash can. She fought back a sigh. Why did she have to be friends with people so extra?

'Are you trying to insult soccer!' Otonashi exploded, her astonishment turning into full time fury. Tsurugi had a gift for bringing out the rage in people. That was probably why Ishido-Sama put him onto getting out people's Keshins so many times, come to think of it.

'Insult?' He asked mockingly. 'Don't get so worked up teacher'

'W-What did you say!'

'Wait'

Systematically, all faces turned towards the brunette. His head was ducked, and his tone of voice changed. 'Soccer...' _Oh lord, here we go,_ Candace internally mourned, sharing a look with Tsurugi. 'Soccer isn't a waste of time. Soccer isn't a waste of time, and it is needed.'

Tsurugi turned his full attention to the boy. 'Huh?' he snarled, and the boy fumbled desperately for words. Tsurugi was more laughable than terrifying in her opinion, but that was probably experience. 'Who the heck are you?' He demanded.

'Um.. Matsukaze Tenma' he announced weakly, putting a hand to his chest. 'I'm here to join the soccer club'. Thar made Tsurugi laugh. 'As of right now, its gone' He replied, making her eye twitch. _Second Soccer club, you brainless bastard_. 'Go join another club'.

'But... but.. I came here to join the soccer club! I can't let it disappear!' Tsurugi gave that delighted, half crazed grin of his before turning to Matsukaze. She knew what he was thinking, then. And she knew the outcome of it.

'Can't let it? I see.' She lightly passed him a soccer ball with her foot. 'Seems you have a lot of confidence with your soccer.'

He kicked the ball up. 'Then show me this soccer of yours' And with that, he kicked the ball right at Matsukaze's chest, throwing the boy back. Okay, he was small, but he could've deflected it easily. For all of Matsukaze's bravery Candace hoped he could back it up.

'Tenma-kun!' Otonashi gasped, running to him. 'Why did you do that!'

'It ticks me off. When newbies like you talk about soccer as if you know it'

'I do!' Matsukaze pulled himself up, picked up the soccer ball. 'I do know soccer'. She shut her eyes. All she needed to do was look at his innocent grey-blue eyes to know what soccer he knew: pure, unfiltered. _He is a child, she told herself. A stupid, unknowing child. He's never seen a battle, he's never seen people leave, he knows nothing._ His dreams were full of light and hope, the exact opposite of their soccer. And what happened, if this wind boy was exposed to their soccer?

A contest was starting. Matsukaze Tenma's first battle. Tsurugi elbowed her and stepped back, in line with Ichino on the floor. Where the heck were the doctors, anyways? Raimon had been attacked by so many people at this point, if Saginuma-San's stories were true, they really needed to learn better defenses by now.

'If you steal the ball from me, your win!' Tsurugi called boldly. Too boldly. Matsukaze hesitated, and Otonashi turned to the Coach who still had his eyes on Candace. 'Coach Kudou! Is it really okay to let them do this!'

He didn't respond, and Candace met his thoughtful stare. 'If I steal the ball, I won't Matsukaze muttered. 'Yeah. If you win, I'll let the soccer club continue'

 _WhathefuckTsurugiWhattheactual_ –Candace grabbed his shoulder and giving him a glare. He responded with a scowl. He isn't going to win, those haughty amber eyes declared and she shoved him away with a huff of anger. They came under Government orders, if Matsukaze wanted to get into jail, let him! Where was the Chairman of this goddamn school! Three pairs of startled eyes went to her.

'If you lose' He continued. 'Then the club's over'

_Oh, this might as well happen._

'Chairman Kinzan!'

_Way to show up when we don't need you_

'Please make them stop this!' Otonashi begged the two men running forwards.

'No let them continue' Candace called out, making everyone turn back. Tsurugi's gonna get into so much trouble either way, so there's really no point. Matsukaze didn't look ready to quit either.

'I agree' The Chairman replied, meeting my gaze. 'I'll let the contest commence. I've been feeling that the soccer club needs to reform in the near future'. Oh god, if the Second club came down so easily how bad was the first? Candace felt vaguely disappointed, although Tsurugi had told her so.

'They have no value in existing if they lose to two new students'

She wondered if she should feel proud or offended for Raimon's sake. Coach Kudou, Otonashi and Matsukaze looked stunned. He asked the name of Wind Boy, and he replied. Then, the field was cleared. She touched her friend on the shoulder, giving him an accepting look and went to lean on a nearby tree. The fate of Raimon now lay with Matsukaze.

* * *

  
Tsurugi and Hakuryuu-San, a senior one year older than them had a rivalry as intense and hateful as thunderstorms. Candace, having no idea where the hate had originally come from in the first place had often been caught up in the middle of it at most times. Three years had gone by, and all of them had shifted personalities and loyalties but that quiet hatred still simmered in the air whenever the two where around. She had amusedly assumed the role of neutral peacemaker.

As she watched Wind Boy catch Death Sword, with his fricking head she ended the video just in time to record Tsurugi's utterly horrified reaction and posted it to Hakuryuu with a smirk. That was her peacemaking gift for this month, over.

The Second Team Cried out in amazement and she could hear Tsurugi's yell of What! Candace did laugh then, and moved forwards to take his arm. 'Its okay Tsurugi' She told him laughingly. 'He lucked out'

That calmed him like she knew it would and he gripped her palm, suddenly understanding what she had known. 'Huh, You're right'.

'I did it!' Matsukaze hollered, breaking our glance. Tsurugi's head snapped to him, eyes seething. 'I can still play soccer! I did it!'

'Shut up!' Tsurugi screamed, wrenching his arm away. 'Soccer, soccer, just shut up!' He ran forwards, kicked the ball with such an explosive energy that the air parted at it flew for Wind Boys head–until it was deflected by another ball.

Instantly, all the tension lifted from her shoulders and she sighed tiredly. 'What took these guys so long?' She asked Tsurugi. 'What, were they getting pretzels?'

He hesitated, huffed out a breath of laughter until the voice rang out across the field.

'What do you think you're doing on the soccer club's sacred grounds?' Shindou Takuto asked.


	2. This is the Avatar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raimon vs Kuro no Kishidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? Scarcely. Am I gonna continue doing it? Duh.

'He finally showed up...'

 _Finally. Let's get this over with_. Candace was starting to regret standing out in the heat. She had a lower heat tolerance than anyone she knew, but still.

Raimon Eleven stepped behind him, glares on their faces and Candace felt her soul perk in interest. No fear? New, but amusing. Fifth Sector would fix that soon enough, but at this point their anger was probably overriding their fear.

'What do you think you're doing on these sacred grounds?' Shindou asked haughtily. _Sacred?_ Tsurugi spoke for them.

'Soccer. Can't you see?'

Shindou's dull red eyes went to the second team, bruised, on the sidelines and narrowed in hatred. 'Don't get so cocky first years!' He called out angrily. 'Just because you beat the second team'. They started to walk down warily.

'Beat?' Tsurugi asked, crossing his arms. 'I just played with them a bit'.

Raimon stopped besides their coach, who announced where they were from: Fifth Sector, astonishing the club and Matsukaze.

'What did you come here to do?'

'We've been ordered to reform the Raimon soccer club' Tsurugi replied, emphasising the we with a glare at Candace, which she pointedly ignored. 'The whole lot of you are getting pitched with the trash'

With all the subtlety of a hurricane Tsurugi then proceeded to announce their team: Kuro no Kishidan, ignore Shindou's refusal of an actual match (which they came for in the first place goddamn it), use the soccer ball to break off Raimon' old cubhouse's signpost, before clapping Shindou on the arm and telling him that the match 'request' was actually an order. Whilst her half-terrorist friend committed his daily routine Candace tried her hardest to repress the urge to sway her hands and mess with her fingers as she waited for everyone to agree. She stood up tall instead, lifting her chin and folding her arms like she saw all the adults in Fifth Sector do. When the match was agreed on, very begrudgingly, they went to their separate sides.

'Do we have a score order for this?' She sked Coach Kuroki, glancing at Raimon talking among themselves. 'Not for this one, Mizuki-kun. I want you to score the first give goals, though'

She nodded knowingly. A match without a score order. These matches were far more dangerous... for the enemy, at least. With score cards people knew when the pain was to be over, whereas free matches were endless. Tsurugi's eyebrow twitched and she willed him to keep silent. He did, mercifully, instead asking her about Raimon. After Coach Kuroki was gone, of course. There were some talks you always kept private, even if it was just mocking. 'An easy win' She dismissed, making him grin. She turned to him with an expression of mocking seriousness. 'Remember, a fair fight'

Tsurugi rolled his eyes. 'Fair? What fair?' From what she had seen Raimon would fight like five year olds today. She turned her head to Shindou as they walked to the field and took up positions. If he had a Keshin he probably hadn't tapped into its energy yet. And all Seeds knew how to bring out Keshins. They all had to, obviously. You couldn't be a Seed without a Keshin. The two were intermingled. Candace stood in a midfielder's position, grateful that she could wear her own clothes for this as she carefully touched her bruised knees, and mentally prayed Tsurugi would be smart enough to understand why she knew Raimon wouldn't be disbanded, although she had her doubts. Once when that guy was twelve she had watched him push a pull door for two minutes.

Seeds were strong, but Tsurugi was sometimes the very definition of _idiotic_.

News was catching like wildfire around Raimon, and students were skirting along the benches, the stands, although none but a girl dared to come closer to the field. Candace watched her, with sky-blue eyes move to the manager's area as Raimon and the Black Knights assembled on the field. Tsurugi thought it a nuisance, but good Seeds kept eyes on everything concerning the schools in particular.

She turned herself so she was facing Raimon, and the match started.

* * *

Candace, pushing off a smile, kicked the ball at the small blue haired boy, Kurama, allowing him to run towards the goal–only to be blocked by their keeper. He threw it back to her, she turned, and darted across the field as fast as lightning, the wind in her braid.

'Block her!' Shindou yelled from her right, as she stepped to the left and span around Kirino Ranmaru, bringing her right in front of the goal.

'Give me your best shot!' Sangoku called out, bracing himself, his face filled with fury. 'Oh, I don't think you could handle it!' Candace called back. She summoned cold, icy winds which blew around the ball, the coldness reminding her of home.

The icy wind coated the ball in frosty diamonds when she moved her leg backward, before kicking the ball forwards. For a moment the cold wind and snow and pale purple streaks clouded her sight, and for a split, split second Candace fancied she could hear laughter, the sound of snow and pine needles being crunched underfoot...

And then she was back on the field, the score board 0-1, Kuro no Kishidan win and she suddenly felt physically ill at the feeling of hatred in her chest.

She bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood and walked back to her midfielder's position, rubbing at the frost stuck in her fingers and wondering if Tsurugi would collapse under the sun today.

The next three goals she scored passed smoothly and simply, mid air passes, although this time she kept her hissatsu's away. It made no difference. Her Ice Winds was the most simplest out of her hissatsu's, and the first one she made, back when she was nine.

The fifth goal she scored as easily as her first, and now she officially peaced out. 'What's this?' The announcer called out, shocked. 'It seems that Coach Kuroki is dubbing out their central midfielder?'

She heard the increasing mumbles of 'what?' 'why?' from Raimon. 'Now that she's out, try moving up!' Shindou called out to his team, and she heard Tsurugi shout back. 'Still hoping you have a chance?'

Her knees were burning, _ah yes, most likely the consequence of using them to try and and a triple axel on an ice field, fifteen minutes before a match. Nice one, you moron_. Even so, she fought not to limp as she made her way back to the bench as she was subbed out. Limping was a show of weakness, and weakness in front of the enemy could not be tolerated. She fell back on the bench, slightly breathless and felt her legs burning. That was a sensation she hated, but she couldn't relax now. She could feel Shindou's keshin, a throbbing of energy around him. All they needed to do, was draw it out.

Candace leant forwards carefully, just as the scoreboard hit 0-7. Easy. Far too easy. The prospect of a Keshin had excited her, but now that she was thinking about it, she was starting to wish this Shindou didn't have one. No Keshin meant that after this match they'd either go back to God's Eden or to their home–places of residence. But that was wishful thinking. He had a Keshin so they needed to get it out and secure Raimon's obedience. Better to get on with things instead of moping.

She got up on better legs and stood up as tall as she could, walked over to her Coach as half time. 'Coach‐' She started as he took out his phone.

'Mizuki-kun'

'We've got a Keshin on our hands'

He was taken aback. When she pointed Shindou out, he asked if she was certain as Tsurugi stalked up to them with a nasty look on his face. 'A Keshin user?' He asked, smirking. 'Who is it?' Candace flicked him a warning look. 'Заткнись,' She told him dryly, turning back to their Coach who was dialling a number.

'Coach, our next moves?'

He gave them a _you already know_ look, before someone picked up the phone and their Holy Emperor's voice came out. Lancelot led out his knights back out onto the field with a 0-10 score. Candace watched the teams boredly, willing herself not to eavesdrop. It was none of her business.

Shindou and Wind Boy had been talking to Otonashi Haruna and Coach Kudou, about something serious. Wind Boy looked stunned. Probably getting a schooling, then, if anything.

'Mizuki-kun, we'll be leaving soon' her Coach told her, breaking her out of her trance. 'Excuse me?' She asked, startled. 'How soon?' Why?

'After Shindou let's out his Keshin' His reply was solemn, eyes looking at the field but far, far away at the same time. She tried not to let her annoyance show, instead praying that they'd be let back to their houses. 'How soon?'

He cast her another glance. 'Try and tell for yourself girl' He adviced. 'You won't always have someone to tell you everything'

Candace turned to the field and looked. Tsurugi was methodically beating everyone up with the ball, darting around so that he was almost a blur on the field. She saw the steps he was off of, how he pivoted on the wrong leg, almost went stumbling when he stopped in front of Shindou. He was stronger, but she was faster and had better balance. And sense. She looked at Shindou, falling and getting up, all over bruises, stubbornness in his red eyes. Unless something happened they were likely to be here all day.

The scoreboard rang 0-12, and Tsurugi called out: 'You're soccer club is finished' loud enough for them to hear.

'Finishe–'

'The soccer club's not finished!' Wind Boy called out loudly. 'I won't hand over Raimon's soccer club to anyone!'

That wasn't his decision to make, though it was good that he had intervened. Candace guessed that Shindou would hand over the club to stop his friends from being hurt, even if it meant suffering in silence. Wind Boy though–well. He didn't know Raimon's soccer club, and sometimes it was easier to hurt strangers for yourself. Had Ishido-Sama guessed this outcome? Scratch that, could Tsurugi feel the Keshin aura? Candace hoped he could.

'Never!'

'Then I'll take it from you!'

And the ball went soaring into Raimon's teammates, which most likely hurt Shindou even more. They'd be closer to getting out his Keshin, good. Tsurugi challenged Matsukaze again, and the younger boy dribbled to the goalpost and back, getting surrounded by their team.

And then Tsurugi summoned his knight.

* * *

Candace watched on in amusement as Raimon's expressions morphed into genuine horror and shock as the black and purple seeped out of Tsurugi's skin, rising, twisting, merging into his Sword Saint Lancelot.

'Take this!' He roared, the ball flying, Lancelot stabbing it straight into Wind Boy's stomach as he screamed and fell, and now she winced. Having recently been stabbed by Lancelot she could sympathise with him on this. Her Skadi had gotten Tsurugi back, but the damage had been done. Their Keshins had been judging them the entire way to Raimon.

Matsukaze was pleading to stay on the field, Shindou was calling him reckless and impulsive. And then, suddenly, the air around her throbbed. The startled gasp came out of her before she could mask it, and her Coach touched her on the shoulder. 'Mizuki-kun?' The air was throbbing more viciously now, like little stabs. Shindou was shaking and crying. 'What kind of a captain am I?'

'Its happening!' She gasped at Coach Kuroki-San, who blinked. 'Sure?' 'Sure! Look–see? It's going to happen'

The air gave one, last shuddering pulse as Shindou stood up, sobbing... and then the dark cloud burst into life, tainting the air and dancing around him as his sobs turned to screams as Raimon watched all around him, ensnared in horror and the threads of hope.


	3. Raimon Soccer Club Under Destruction!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Kuro no Kishidan vs Raimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 5 owns Inazuma Eleven.  
> Magic, of a sort, exists in this world and its what makes hissatsu's.

'Stop! We're retreating' Their Coach called out just as the two Keshins clashed, Lacelot and Maestro.

' _What_?' 

Candace jumped over the blue borders swiftly and stayed a step behind her Coach, to the side. Raimon were flabbergasted. 'You're running away!' They were furious, as expected.

'We're making things easier for you' Coach Kuroki-San replied smoothly, truthfully. Any more here and bones would most likely be broken. Tsurugi's Keshin disappeared on will, the boy looking as annoyed as he could be infront of authority. 'Coach-'

'Tsurugi. Let's go' She told him sharply. She didn't really understand why they were retreating–they had started all this, wasn't it better to finish it? But she supposed they'd want to make him a Seed or whatnot. Besides, Raimon had a reputation, and what did it matter if she didn't understand? Tsurugi sulkily came off the field, as Shindou fainted.

Candace turned her eyes away, ignored it. Out of sight, out of mind. Let's see if he remembered the movements if he was ever to use it again. Or else he would have to relearn the way. The Black Knights talked among themselves as they went back to their homes, but Candace, Tsurugi and their Coach remained silent.

'Did you know he had a Keshin?' Tsurugi asked sulkily. 'Of course I did' she replied firmly. 'Why didn't you?' Coach Kuroki tilted a brow at Tsurugi as he phoned for one of Fifth Sector's informants to pick them up. 'Yes, how couldn't you tell, Tsurugi-kun?'

Predictably, Tsurugi rose to his defense, straightening himself up and scowling. 'I'm not a telepath. You should've told me. I would've made it easier if I knew who I was aiming at'

'You did as expected' She dismissed smoothly, earning herself a scowl. Tsurugi ought to have known, he was the one challenging Raimon mostly. Candace knew he would be like this. 'So what now?' She asked their Coach, who had finished the phone call. The sun bore down almost painfully on her covered shoulders. It was starting to get too hot, for herself at least. Tsurugi was starting to look uncomfortable as well. Coach Kuroki turned to them. 'I'm doing the debriefing. Unless there's some less else you two have learnt you'll be going back to your paces'

Their places. Candace forced herself not to relax under his gaze. 'Nothing' She replied, and Tsurugi shrugged and shook his head. So they stood with each other on the pavement as the limo and the informants in grey took their Coach to Tokyo, where one of the main bases for Fifth Sector was held. Ishido Shuuji-Sama would be there, and Senguuji Daigo-San. Candace was glad they didn't have to go.

Taurugi elbowed her, finally relaxing and grinning. 'You going home or coming to the hospital, Miz?'

'Home' she replied annoyed, ignoring his eye roll. 'Don't be like that, _Ублюдок_. You know I haven't gone there in ages now, so go and see your brother by yourself. I'll come to your home' He rolled his eyes again, but smirked and waved her bye. Candace watched his stupid purple cape thing fluttering as he walked off, and sighed fondly before turning to walk back to the stone fortress that she has to call her home. It wasn't really a _home_ , she mused, turning around a corner. Homes where places where you were safe and content and happy, where you didn't want to leave. But if that was true then she supposed she didn't have a home, nor Tsurugi. That was sad.

And stupid. Candace swung her head around and around, trying to take in the bright and muted colours of this new town. The school behind her was a fading blur, she could see a huge steel bridge as well. The buildings were tall and had a friendly air to them. She could see hills and a steel tower with a lightning bolt on it. If she had nothing to do she would've ran to explore it but it wasn't the time now, and fanciful things like that were for children, not girls of thirteen.

* * *

  
She cleaned and cooked dinner and went to her room to see if she had all her things almost mindlessly, trying to map out the next couple of days. That was a game she had learnt, to not think of the past but the future. Would Raimon still be taken down, or would it stay? Stay, probably, to show off what Fifth Sector could do, even to the Championship winners once. The thought made her oddly proud. She had joined Fifth Sector and had come to Japan when she was ten, the same age as Tsurugi. She missed her home a lot of the times, her friends and her brother, who alternated between running away home and coming back to it with his business. Alexei had always known how to pace himself better than her, she mused, chewing her lip.

Better not to think back, lots of people had to her, and that was true. Looking back made her feel sad and ever so tired as well. Candace untied her braid, running her fingers through it and braiding it back when she heard her phone ping with a message, that she didn't quite dare to look at.

Not that she didn't know who it came from, of course.

She turned and headed for the hospital, where she knew Tsurugi would be.

* * *

  
Candace isn't sure if she should laugh or bang her head against a tree. Probably the latter, because when Tsurugi decided to explain why he, Hakuryuu and Isozaki were drenched five minutes before the announcement that the two of them were to go to Raimon, she had expected the story to be.. mature? Less stupid? High hopes, she knows.

Still, she's not sure how exactly she's supposed to react to this. ‘So, allow me to get this straight' she starts. They're on the sidewalk, passing through the park near Tsurugi's home, and she is already far too done with this day.

"At the Eden, your keys, which are supposed to be in your bag, fell in the river.’

The navy haired forward threw up his palms in annoyance. "Yes!" she turns to him, crossing her arms, "And I started looking for them."

"Okay, fine," she nods. "Whatever. And what was Isozaki and Hakuryuu-San’s excuse?’

"Hakuryuu came to gloat, the fucker" he shrugged, smirking. "Then Isozaki pushed him in, but Hakuryuu pulled him down as well."

"Mature," she massages her forehead and lets them into the house. "I'm surrounded by idiots.’ She smiles as Tsurugi grins, eyes crinkling.

The house wasn’t as quiet as hers, and he let out a call of ‘I’m back’ to nobody.

 _Strange_ is what seeing non-Seeds with Keshins is. _Scary_ is the perfect word to describe the little move Raimon–no, that Wind Boy pulled.

"I'm getting more medical tape," she turns around and heads to Tsurugi's room, where he flat out hoarded medical items, concerning and confusing his parents. That had been a requirement for Fifth Sector. Family members of Seeds who had no contact to Fifth Sector could not be told. Tsurugi had gotten into an issue with that. Tsurugi had told his parents, Keiko-san and Tadashi-San about Fifth Sector, about all of it... but he had never told Yuuichi-San.

Candace tripped on the stairs as her vision blurred Dizziness is something she's used to, after too much sensory stress, headaches had been pretty common after the incident though they had calmed down as she got older.

She heaved a sigh and rubs at the thin frost in the small cut on her palm. Her step doesn't falter again as she walks into Tsurugi's dark room. She doesn’t feel cold enough here, its uncomfortable and warm. The sun isn’t that much often issue, which is good for Kyousuke.

On the field, the feelings get worse, the intensifying call to run, fight, to embrace the ice on her hands and the magic that threatens to spill out of them. Outside the field, her heart beats in tone with Tsurugi and Hakuryuu-San’s when she's around them. It calms the energy close to the surface, takes it a little, lowers the danger and she's never been one to enjoy the aftermath of danger. Maybe that was why Ishido-Sama had ordered Shirosaki and Seki to go to Hakuren two months earlier, since going would mean leaving Tsurugi.

She grabs the medical box, candy from Tsurugi's stash (which neither of them are meant to have, damn it) and a jacket of hers she had left here after a sleepover... and her homework book, much to both of their annoyance.

Two hours later, the house is in the ideal condition they've both agreed on, not the tundra that Candace had wanted and not pitch black. What matters, is that they’re both comfortable, Tsurugi sprawled on the couch with candy in his mouth reading and her at the table, doing the maths revision Arakumo had set her. It’s then that Tadashi-San and Keiko-san come home, and they’re having lunch.

Candace talks to Keiko-San about school and the maths homework and Yuuichi. Tsurugi talks with his Father about the match, not that he’s getting much out of him, the occasional nod. Tadashi-San managed to get a blush and a scowl by mentioning Wind Boy.

Candace sighs, making the decision in her mind and stops stabbing her food to clear her throat before announcing:

"I'm transferring to Raimon."

The ice magic in her heart freezes for a minute. The sudden silence is harder to ignore than the need to run the blue medical tape on her knee, underneath the dark grey jeans. Tadashi-San had a knowing look on his face, dark brown eyes flicking amused to his wife, then his son, who was looking at her like someone had just murdered her. Keiko-san, thank the Lord, didn’t look too worried about it. She had her second born son's eyes, sharp and amber, and the same lilting smile whereas Tadashi-San’s was warmer, like Yuuichi's.

Keiko-San sighs, and her son finds his voice.

‘What? Miz, Ishido-Sama told you that the choice–‘

‘Was mine to make. I think this would be easier. I’d ask Arakumo's teachers for help, Tsurugi'

‘Kyousuke. Just Kyousuke’

"Elaborate, Candace," is what comes from Keiko-San’s mouth. it sounds like an order. Not that she minds it much.

She can see the question in their eyes, and she doesn't blame them. Why would Candace - who can beat Kyousuke in all academic subjects, despite being born in a different country - want to move from the one school that could beat Raimon in both academics and soccer?

She feels herself close off. She resists the urge to get up and start pacing the room.

Instead she sits cross legged style on the chair, starts picking at her hands before answering with:

"Ishido-Sama had told me this was my decision, and I think I’d like to go with it. Kyousuke’s going into Raimon because they told him to. I want to stay with him, and it’s better to monitor Raimon's soccer team this way."

She sees the glance Tadashi-San throws Kyousuke to keep him silent. "And do we have any chance at persuading you out of this? Knowing you two, this is more of a staying together thing."

Kyousuke nods firmly and Candace shrugged before nodding. ‘No and yes.’

Another shared look. "You ought to get someone from Fifth Sector to sign the papers now" Candace nodded. She had thought the same thing, but it felt better to get an adult’s opinion on it. Kyousuke looked at her, amber eyes grateful.

Lunch is silent after that

  
Raimon were talking worridly on their soccer pitch, their Captain pacing around. She doesn't want to go near him, the sharp thrum of Keshin energy has calmed down but there's something else there, that she can't really pinpoint. The mood around their team was sad, scared.

'Why are we playing soccer?'

'We've got to do the best we can with nine members' Shindou stated wearily–and then the ball was stolen from him.

Kyousuke jumped into midair, a blur of dark purple, and kicked the ball hard into the net, to the cries of the team. 'Ten members' He announced, falling to the ground at nodding at her. 'And eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Chapter 3. These things are gonna be at least 2K, maybe longer. 
> 
> -April


	4. Goodbye to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace does not want to join Raimon, so she's gonna actively try to both obey her orders and completely ignore them at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 5 owns Inazuma Eleven, not me. Since
> 
> a lot of Episode 4 revolves more around Raimon so I'm gonna blend in 4 and 5, to keep this chapter going.

'Well, give them their uniform, Captain!'

Shindou's hands were shaking, holding the uniforms they were to wear. Raimon surrounded him, even the wind had gone silent. As if the entire world was holding its breath, Candace thought. Kyousuke's shoulder was touching hers.

Shindou stepped forwards, holding out the shirts–and in a fast flick of his wrist, Kyousuke knocked the uniforms to the ground. Moron. She held back a blatant facepalm as Raimon gasped in shock, Shindou stood stunned for a moment.

'How dare you!' He shouted then, voice high, the energy around him throbbed. She could feel the fury rolling of of him in waves–not that Kyousuke cared all that much. 'We're only here as observers' he snarked, dipping into a half bow. 'We're not like you'

He was shaking now, in his fury, lifted up a fist. 'Tsurugi!–'

'Shindou!'

His fist stopped in midair, and the energy subsided, leaving him panting. The world was mute, apart from those noises.

Candace could feel her heart pounding. She clicked her tongue in anger. Raimon turned to her, startled and she span on her heels, towards the school building. Wasn't she meant to be somewhere? Induction?

Ah whoops.

* * *

  
Shinsuke knows perfectly well that he doesn't want to be here and that this is so irrelevant to his future. Namely, soccer. Also namely, maths. There had to be some distraction, something, _somewhere_.

A mere glance around him said that he wasn't the only bored one here. Behind him, Aoi, a really sweet girl who was thinking of becoming manager to Raimon was working diligently, but Tenma, his new friend looked just as lost as he was. The entire classroom was silent so there couldn't be any whispering or they'd get caught. Why couldn't lessons just end already? There had to be some distraction, _anything._

That distraction came in the form of two polite knocks on the door, loud as thunder claps in the silence. Half the class jolted and a murmur arose as their teacher called for someone to come in. Shinsuke felt like exploding in joy–finally! Even Tenma beamed at him at the lull.

'Ah–Himano-San. Is the new student with you?'

'Ah yes, if you could–'

Himano-sensei left to talk with their teacher as the class was left to look at the 'new student'. Shinsuke did... and froze. Tenma flinched and Aoi let out an audible gasp. The entire class now burst into murmurs at the girl leaning on the wall.

Its the girl who's friend and his team beat up Raimon's team. Whatwasit– Mizuki? Yay. He tries not to cringe as sharp lilac eyes slicker around the room, landing on him. A sudden cold chill froze him to the seat, his breath catching in his throat... and just as quickly as it comes, it leaves, turning to his friend (his friend!) next to him, who stiffens just like he did.

He tries to teach himself how to breath again, in, out, in, out. Then he looked at her properly, the two teachers chatting together in low voices. She wasn't wearing the Raimon uniform. But then again, if the rumours were true, she was from Fifth Sector. She wouldn't have to wear a uniform. Dark grey jeans, a long sleeved purple top. dark brown boots and belt, with gold studs and buckle. She didn't look all that scary, if he had to be honest. Nothing to be scared about. She wasn't as tall as her (definitely scary) friend, but not as small as Tenma. Pale blonde hair in a fishtail braid. There was a grey backpack at slung around one arm.

But her eyes. Oh, her eyes are all wrong. The classroom had hushed at her coming in. Shinsuke turned to Tenma, who was looking at him as well, and Aoi.

'Class' their hometown teacher announced, moving into step with her. 'We have a new student joining us today, Mizuki. Would you like to share any personal interests with the class?'

Purple eyes shut for a moment, before opening, landing on Tenma. 'I came here to monitor Raimon's soccer.' A mirthless smirk. 'Its lovely to meet all of you'

 _Ah_ , he realises, as she whispers something to the teacher and slips into a seat next to Aoi, a cold aura accompanying her. They're screwed.

* * *

  
'Why weren't you in lesson?' She asks her friend irritatably, jumping over a railing. He jerked at the height and instantly scowled at her. 'Don't jump from so high. And it's boring. Don't you hate maths? Skip the next subjects with me'

'I'm terrible at it' She corrected, pulling out 1984 from her bag and starting to read. 'I'll skip the rest only cause I'm good at 'em. Arakumo says I have to learn quick or be sent back a grade' Kyousuke winced at that and Candace pulled a grimace, ignoring the three students pausing at them. She didn't want to be here, she didn't get why she had to be here, stubborn and arrogant as he was Kyousuke was observant enough, though she decided that it really wasn't her place to question. And, since she didn't have the skill to both obey and ignore her orders like some of the more experienced Seeds did, she just obeyed. 

It's only until Matsukaze Tenma tells them stubbornly that he's joining the soccer club does she raise her eyes to meet Kyousuke's. What should she feel about this, she wonders. Annoyance? Anger? She's figured out pretty quickly that the chestnut-haired boy was stubborn so she can't really say that she's surprised.

So she doesn't really protest when Kyousuke pulls her towards the soccer club grounds for the Entrance Exam.

* * *

She's not really all that aware of it, to be honest. A couple glances to her right show that Kyousuke looks bored out of his mind. Shindou starts playing rough around sunset and the other three participants are not very happy when Coach Kudou proclaims Wind Boy and his small friend, Shinsuke as new members of Raimon, and their friend Aoi as a manager. She does, however, pull herself up to watch the three stalking away.

'Idiots' Kyousuke mutters, lip curled in distaste. 'They're just walking away, not even admitting defeat. No womder you didn't get in'. He calls out the last part to them, making them scowl.

'Losers' one whines. 'Didn't even want to join Raimon anyways'

'Didn't you lose to them? That makes you the losers, no?' She asks. Kyousuke smirked proudly and the three glared harder before sramming. The two of them share an eyeroll of annoyed amusement before his eyes went down to Raimon.

'They don't look very happy about this' Kyousuke observed. 'Neither am I' She admitted, before feeling a flare of mischief and turning to smile coyly at Kyousuke. 'Are you?'

Even in the sunset she saw Kyousuke turn red. 'What do you mean?!' He asked hotly, making her crack up laughing. 'Well... I've seen how you've been looking at Wind Boy–'

'Nu-uh. No. No way. Absolutely not. Shut up!' But he had gone bright red and trying and failing to suppress a grin and she smiled alongside him before shrugging thoughtfully, watching Shindou run after their coach. 'Wouldn't be an issue with me' she hummed. Kyousuke went silent and in a split second the mood turned sober. The sky was deepening into black around them, and she could see stars and the moon slowly showing themselves. 'Kyousuke' she started slowly. 'Mmm?'

'You do realise that Fifth Sector may not pay for Yuuichi-San's surgery, yes?' In her mind she heard a sharp crack, a hiss. Kyousuke froze from where he was getting up, a numb look on his face. She got up and pulled him the rest of the way, slinging her backpack over her shoulders. He turned his face away.

'Don't say that' his voice was hoarse. 'They will'

'And if they don't?' She prompted gently, to which he didn't answer. Typical. 'Are you ever going to tell Yuuichi-San about Fifth Sector?' Now his head whipped to her as they walked away from school grounds. 'No! Obviously not. He'll just talk stupid stuff about _betraying_ soccer!' He kicked at a rock. 'I thought you love him' She stated.

'I do. I thought you hated soccer!' He countered. 'I do.' she replied smoothly. 'But brothers are a different matter'

He bit on his lip, hesitating, then agreed. 'They are. Now are you coming with me or you're going home?'

'I'm not stupid enough to think that I can walk half a mile at pitch black night'

He grinned at her, and for a moment her worries faded as she nodded back.

* * *

  
She went to Arakumo the next day, because the thought of schoolwork makes her entire body clench and she wants to say goodbye to the team. It's also an hour away and Kyousuke sure as heck doesn't want to go with her, so she's taken by a guard with a sharp 'come back by the end of the school day' and a huff of exasperation.

The sun was bright (yaayy) and walking into their training grounds she sort of wants to turn tail and run off, because she doesn't want to think about the headache that is Sata Tosamaru and that unfinished hissatsu she was to teach Hinano, or the fact that everywhere she moves she remembers moments of which she was happy, genuinely happy teaching the team that the Fifth assigned her to. She doesn't want to leave that happiness for... well, for Raimon.

Coach Karibe-San tilts her brow when she walked into the training grounds. 'Mizuki-Kun' she greeted, a ghost of a smile on her face. Candace bowed politely, trying to keep her face stoic. 'Coach Karibe-San. I came to say goodbye to Arakumo, with your leave?'

She inclined her head towards the field outside the clubhouse, pink eyes warm. They went out together in companionable silence, the shouts and giggles from the field only intensifying. Standing at the side, Candace rubbed her arms carefully, smiling at the full field. They were trying Sata as a libero instead of his typical goalkeeper position–not that he had ever been very interested in it. Hinano was grinning, looking very amused at his inability to pass without his hands. Makisato was kicking another ball at him, trying not to smirk and the rest of the team were laughing and calling out tips. In short, very near chaos and yet Candace found that she was smiling. Coach Karibe-San instantly intervened when Sata threw the ball back at Furuto, almost hard enough to bruise, clapping her palms and drawing the attention to them.

'Alright, team, Mizuki-Kun has something she needs to say' the Coach announced, glancing at her. 'Mizuki-San!' Sata and Hinano called out, startled, before they went to meet each other, the rest of the team following quickly.

They assembled at the benches, all eyes on her. Candace breathed in deeply, out. Look at the team of curious eyes untouched by darkness, and told them. 'I'm leaving Arakumo. I'm going to Raimon, with Tsurugi'

For a moment, silence. And then the horrified, vaguely offended gasps of _whaat??_

The rest of it, then, was arguing.

* * *

  
Karibe herded the team out to practise, letting the blonde join in, but throughout the school day she saw Mizuki-Kun say goodbye to the team thrice. Once at the benches with all of them, her kids had convinced the child to join them for a final practise. The second time at the front borders of the school, where they had tried to reason calmly, like adults, most likely thinking that the blonde would listen to them if they matured. She had squared and cornered them in each arguement, Karibe saw, amusedly. And finally an hour before the end of school, when Sata-kun, bruised and stubborn came running to her to plead with the young ex-manager to at least stay to watch one of their matches with them.

Mizuki-Kun was touched by that, Karibe saw, but abashed as well. The day was bright and sunny, a yellow day, she had told her once, and the last thing she wanted was to stay at Arakumo with things so uncertain at Raimon. And her friend, Tsurugi... even coming here alone had been a small risk in of itself.

She watched the child leaving the Arakumo grounds, allowing herself a smile at her shy wave. How long would it be before everything changed?, Karibe wondered sadly. The world was holding its breath, and soon Fifth Sector would crumble. But would the children be able to get out before they fell too? Karibe pressed her lips together in thought. They will. They have to. She would stop Arakumo before they could get hurt. Their ex-manager as well, if she could. The young girl was never one to listen to someone telling her stop to pain, to Karibe's annoyance but she had become fiercely protective of the team she was meant to monitor.

Endou Mamoru was coming to Japan, after five years overseas. When he comes to Raimon, Mizuki-Kun would have another piece of the puzzle, and soon she would get more. Whether she would be able to connect them was a different matter. Karibe turned and went inside to her team.

* * *

  
Candace made it back to Raimon to watch the last of the practise, the sun dipping in the sky masking Raimon's expressions. The mass-hysteria and fear seemed to have dimmed at least, she remarked to Kyousuke, who shrugged.

Shindou seemed to be deeply in thought, his defender friend Kirino as well, Wind Boy seemed more hyped up watching the team practise, Shinsuke looked more and more.. unnerved, she thought. Intimidated, maybe. The air around them was low and fearful though, she could feel it. She felt oddly numb saying goodbye to Arakumo, as if there was an empty hole in her chest. _Keep them safe_ , she prayed to the Lord... though she didn't know why.

By the end of practise they went to Kyousuke's house again, since the moon would be high when they came back. She'd have to go to her house eventually, she supposed, but for now they decided to stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this fic is gonna have lots of my headcanons in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this fanfic is based on I Guess We All are kinda freaky, huh? By Yui_Kuromori – https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046580


End file.
